


Muffins

by MissAnonWrites



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Erotica, Established Relationship, F/M, Food Kink, Light Bondage, Muffins!, OFC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform, Oral Sex, blindfold, could be your boyfriend/husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAnonWrites/pseuds/MissAnonWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom/Ben/Loki is exploring new ways to surprise and delight his girl in the bedroom. Tonight, he's exploiting their mutual love of baked goods...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muffins

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as part of my multi-fic 'Scarlet' however I think it works as a stand-alone piece, and wanted to share it with readers who don't wanna read a big ol' multi-fic and just wanna get their rocks off.
> 
> It was written as Loki, then I thought hmmm Tom H, then I read it through again and it works with Ben C. So, choose your man, and let's get going ;)

Earlier that morning, just before leaving for a meeting, he had asked me to consent to a ‘trust exercise’, and had said that I would “thoroughly enjoy it”. I looked a little warily at him, but his boyish smile had seemed to melt my heart and I agreed.

I had rather naively wondered if it would be the ‘fall backwards and I’ll catch you’ exercise.

Instead, after having a long bath in lieu of him coming back, I had opened the bathroom door to find the rest of our bedroom lit by candles, my man standing next to one of wooden dining room chairs by our small bedroom fire with a plate of muffins in his hand.

He purred m name, taking a spoonful of muffin and suggestively pushing it into his mouth, before slowly pulling the empty spoon back out again. His eyes never left mine.

I felt like a rabbit caught in headlights, and held on a little tighter to the short white towel wrapped around me.

______________________

I soon found myself blindfolded, tied naked to a chair with satin scarfs, with just enough wriggle room that I could tug against the binding with my wrists and ankles yet tight enough that I couldn’t slip free. My bare feet rested on the warm wooden floor, the heat from the nearby fireside keeping me comfortable.

"Open up," he said in a low voice, and the scent of something warm, sweet and sugary played under my nostrils.

I let my mouth open and a metal spoon edged in, feeding me a chunk of a just-baked chocolate chip muffin.

Yet as i began to eat, I noticed something distinctly chewy. Not fudge…

"Marshmallow?" I smiled, my eyes roving for an answer in the dark.

"Mm-hmm," he murmurs in response, and with delight I swallow down the sugary treat, looking forward to devouring the rest of it as I hear him scraping at the bowl to get my next spoonful.

"Open," he commands, and swiftly I feel warm lips press to mine, his cheeky tongue giving my bottom lip a quick lick before he pulls away with an audible smack. I squirm against my bonds, feeling giggly.

Soon enough he presses the spoon to my lips, and as I open traces of molten chocolate and marshmallow stick to my lips, before the chunk of muffin enters my mouth. As I chew I can’t help but notice the sticky sweetness on my lips. My hand instinctively goes to brush it away, yet is only able to pull against the soft satin tie.

"Mucky pup," he mutters lovingly, and I feel his warm breath by my jaw as a finger trails across my lip. I poke my tongue out to lick at it, and he strokes the side of my tongue softly.

"More?" he breathes against my cheek, and I nod, grinning.

His breath moves away and I hear the spoon against the ceramic bowl. My leg is bouncing lightly, with happiness and excitement.

"Greedy girl…," he growls playfully, and as he brings another spoonful to my lips, I feel an inquisitive slender finger hook under the side of my panties.

I momentarily freeze, clenching slightly.

"Chew," he breathes over my mouth, and his lips part mine for a languid open kiss as his finger begins trailing up and down my wet folds. His tongue dances with mine, and all I can taste is chocolate, marshmallow and him. It is almost too much as he edges the tip of his finger inside of me and I scream a muffled cry against his mouth.

He pulls away, his finger withdrawing, and I am left panting and wanting, bound and blindfolded to this damn chair.

I huff his name and my head hangs, wishing I could see what the trickster was up to.

"Mmmm," I hear him in front of me, and the sounds of soft chewing. "This certainly is delicious."

I giggle, and he leans in closer, his body heat ghosting across my chest, neck, face, before he plants sloppy chocolatey kisses along my cheek. His fingers delicately trail through my hair reassuringly.

"Plenty more for you," he pulls away, and I smack my lips in anticipation of another spoonful.

"Open for me," the familiar scent of muffin floats by, and my taste buds are soon dazzled again with spongy gooey yumminess.

I swoon, my eyelids closed behind the blindfold, and find myself relaxing back into the chair as I chew slowly, savouring the bite.

"Fuck!" My eyes fly open, seeing only darkness, as I feel his tongue snake between my legs and enter me. My hands want to grip onto the sides of the chair, yet they can’t, and my mouth is full of food, so even though I want to gasp and moan I can’t yet, and he pulses in and out, in and out, fucking me with his thick dexterous tongue.

_Oh jesus, oh jesus_

My teeth gnash desperately at the muffin and I manage to swallow, gasping as my mouth is suddenly emptied and I pant his name as I grind my hips down against his mouth.

He trails his tongue out of me, the tip drawing a line against the inside of my walls, then gives my clit a flick.

"Insatiable," his low voice rumbles against my sensitive nub, and I feel my thighs clench as they want to wrap around his head, but _damn these scarves…_

Another scrape of the bowl, and the scent of warm muffin nearby.

"I made these for you," he whispers, planting a soft chaste kiss against the corner of my mouth. I can’t help but smile at his sweetness. Then I taste myself on his lips and my eyes roll back in their sockets, thinking about his mouth on me.

"Open," he mouths against my lips, and I do, my jaw lazily dropping. His mouth pulls away, and I briefly swallow, shifting a little on the chair in expectation - of either a spoonful to eat, or his tongue back between my legs.

"Oh god," I curse as something warm, round, and soft brushes lightly against my lips.

Skin.

The scent of him, concentrated.

I lick the underside of his head and my hands pull at their binds as they want to reach up and grab his hips, to hold him as I suck at him, but instead I can only lean forward, taking him softly in my mouth. He stays still, letting me dictate how deep I want to go. Every now and then he twitches in my mouth, emitting little moans as my lips and tongue run back and forth over him.

The mixture of him with the aftertaste of the muffin makes my mind hazy, and I lap unthinkingly along the vein of his thick penis, just happy to be here, just happy to taste him.

Slowly, his length slides incrementally out of my mouth, and as I sit panting, wanting more, more of him in me, he shovels another spoonful of muffin in my mouth.

I laugh around the spoon, muttering his name affectionately, and I hear him quietly chuckle in front of me.

"I don’t want anymore muffin," I grouch, "I want _you_.”

I hear him shift.

"I’m right here, love," he whispers in my ear, making my whole body shudder.

"And here," I feel his lips suckle rhythmically at my nipple, fingers carefully pinching and pulling at the other. My core clenches and I arch my back into him, my arms desperately wanting to grip him.

"Please baby, please…," my head tilts back and starts thrashing, needing him to finish what he’s started.

"Hmmm," he scrapes his teeth across my nipple, biting gently, then pulls away. "There’s still some muffin left, love."

I huff.

"And it makes me overwhelmingly aroused to watch you eat it," his voice is dangerous and playful.

I respond with incoherent little grunts and pleas.

More bowl scraping.

"Will you eat it for me…?" I feel strands of his hair softly brush along the tops of my thighs, then across my stomach, his breath warming along my torso and up until his mouth is millimetres from mine. "You _will_ eat it for me,” he whispers devilishly, and I feel the tip of his penis nudge between my folds. I gasp.

"Good girl….," he slips the spoon into my mouth, a small chunk of muffin left deposited onto my tongue, and deftly slips the spoon out as his length enters and stretches me below.

I scream, and his mouth covers mine, his tongue circling and coating itself in molten chocolate within my mouth as his penis slowly yet purposefully moves a little deeper inside of me.

His chest pushes against mine, pressing my back against the wooden chair, and his fingers trail down my sides to rest at my hips, squeezing firmly as he slides in and out, in and out of me.

He runs the tip of his tongue along my top lip, from corner to corner, then pulls his mouth away, allowing me to finally chew the blasted piece of muffin. As I swallow it, he enters me completely, reaching so far inside me I yelp in surprise.

He holds himself there for a moment. “Is that okay?” his soft voice is at my ear, and I want to wrap my arms around him. Instead, he wraps his arms around me.

I nod. “It’s…. incredible,” I manage to say, before he begins moving in shallow strokes deep inside of me.

I don’t want this to end.

I hear him gasp, his breath shaky by my ear, and I begin to grind my hips to meet his thrusts.

"Keep still," he murmurs, and I do, tensing a little as I wonder why he doesn’t want me to thrust back. Doesn’t he like it?

"This is me giving you pleasure," he says quietly, sensing my confusion. "I want you to receive it. Please."

I nod against his head, and feel myself relax a little, opening a little, focusing on the sensations deep within me.

Something begins to lap at my clit, making me tense around his length with a cry. His finger slips and crawls over me, in time with the nudges of his penis, and I feel my whole body desperately wanting to break free from its bonds.

He laps wetly just under my ear, and I practically scream as he tips me over into an orgasm, his penis and finger continuing to pulse until I come down.

Lost in the dark, seeing stars behind the blindfold, I feel his finger move away while he shifts, his chest moving away form me slightly while his hips push harder against mine, reaching his length as deeply as he can, and with a few quick thrusts he cries my name out, a warm pool created inside of me.

His arms wrap around my shoulders as he nuzzles into the crook of my neck, growling happily.

"I need to to hold you, please," I beg, and he quickly reaches around to untie my hands. I pull him to me, kissing the side of his head.

"I’m lost for words," I say out loud, more to myself really. He squeezes me in his arms.

With a happy sigh, I pull up the blindfold to rest it on my forehead.

I see a beautiful, sweaty, messy-haired man kneeling between my legs, his hands warmly resting on my shoulders, squeezing me, smiling, curiosity in his eyes.

I grin.

"Hello, you," I reach out to smooth his hair down along the side of his face.

He blinks and cocks his head, saying my name in reply.

I giggle bashfully, suddenly feeling quite exposed, sitting naked with my knees apart on his chair.

And there are no words needed. We both know now. I know that I can trust him, that I am safe with him, that he can take control and open me up. And he knows that I am happy to allow him to do so. That I _want_ him to do so.

Maybe there are words needed. Just two.

"Thank you," I breathe with a loud exhale, and he rests his head on my knee, looking up at me through his eyelashes. 

"My pleasure," he links his fingers with mine, and squeezes them lightly. "Thank you."


End file.
